


Lockdown imaginings

by Marcus_S



Category: Doctor Who, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbians, Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Rape, Topless female, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcus_S/pseuds/Marcus_S
Summary: I don't really know Miss Williams from Adam, so this does not attempt to portray her as an individual, more just an idea.
Relationships: Joe Dempsie & Maisie Williams, Maisie Williams/Blu Hunt, Maisie Williams/Charles Dance, Maisie Williams/Isaac Hempstead-Wright, Maisie Williams/Joe Cole, Maisie Williams/Kit Harrington, Maisie Williams/Peter Capaldi, Maisie Williams/Sean Bean, Peter Capaldi/Jenna Coleman, Sophie Turner/Maisie Williams
Kudos: 1





	Lockdown imaginings

Never read your fan fiction, in particular never read fan fiction in your name rather than your characters. Maisie knew the rules, it was 80% second rate porn without a plot and 100% badly written; but she was in lockdown and she was bored, Reuben had gone to do the weekly approved shopping trip, Sophie would still be sound asleep in the States and you could only play the Animal Crossing game for so long; so hey ho, search ‘Maisie Williams’. Scroll down a bit, nah, nah, nah, boring, predictable. It was as bad as it should be, why was she bothering. The problem was that the authors thought Maisie Williams was Arya Stark, OK there were bits of Maisie that were a bit like Arya, but not massive bits, that’s why she was an actress, her ability to portray something she wasn’t. Nevertheless she kept on scrolling down; it was all so predictable, the relationships drawn direct from the scripts. It was inevitable some of her stuff also started underage, who wrote that sort of thing, your traditional dirty old man, overexcited friendless teenagers male or female, bored middle aged women in pedestrian relationships or newly divorced trying to reclaim the sexual excitement of youth and since their youth hadn’t been exciting imposing some on hers; were they all typing with one hand and fiddling with themselves with the other.

That last thought made her stop; no not the bit about fiddling with herself; had her youth been sexually exciting, if she’d not been on set with a group of people three times her age would she have had more fumbling sexual adventures with her peers. Adults had been very careful around her because of her age. Normally foul mouthed people went quiet or got all embarrassed when a twelve year old was on set. When she’d finally taken her top off for one shoot with Joe Dempsie everyone had been so ‘don’t make it embarrassing for her’ it had almost been as embarrassing. Joe had almost been the worst, he was a nice bloke and he’d known her as a young girl so although she was twenty by the time of the shoot it was obvious he still thought of her as someone he had to be a bit protective of. Ah here was one Maisie and Joe underage; predictable. Still maybe it was better they didn’t know who on set she’d fantasised about in her teens.

She speculated on the results of a ‘leak’ to the press, Maisie Williams teenage crush and first masturbation fantasy had been……, who would they find the most disgraceful/titillating, She thought back to the first season and her opening scenes, Sophie, Isaac and Kit were too obvious how about Sean, yes that would set the tabloids going, or Charles, old enough to be her Grandad, hadn’t he been quoted as commenting on how much of the sex in GoT was doggy fashion, maybe he’d explained to her that that wasn’t how it really happened and it had gone from there. Or throw in the older lesbian element, except she wasn’t sure she knew who the older lesbian women on the cast had been, if there were any.

It was all silly though she was no more likely to tell the press that sort of lie than she was to tell them the truth. A teenage girl’s fantasies need to be safe, someone she’s never going to meet, not someone who might be running lines with her next season, or worse actually acting opposite her in a compromising position. Sophie had been ‘raped’ virtually as soon as she’d been legally capable of shooting the scene. Given the amount of nasty sex in the earlier series it was probably a good job she’d been as young as she was. Wasn’t it Ellie Kendrick who’d said she’d left GoT with her head on her shoulders and her knickers round her waist or something like that.

Reading some of the scripts in the early years had been eye opening, did people really do that to each other in a sexual way; but it wasn’t much different from what you might see on a porn channel and just as unrealistic. She was still scrolling down, nothing remotely individual enough to interest her, but actually what would interest her, was she actually looking for something well enough written to be worth reading, a genuinely good story or was she actually trying to find a bit of porn. She certainly hadn’t had that idea on her mind when she started; was it the subliminal message of all the stuff she’d scrolled past that put that idea in her head.

Then of course there was her other jobs. Oh why not; search ‘Peter Capaldi/Maisie Williams’ – nothing, Peter and Jen Colman by the bucket load, but no Maisie Williams, was that disappointing or relieving she wasn’t sure. What about Maisie Williams/Joe Cole or Blu Hunt, no nothing there either

She heard the door click, Rueben was back from the shops, great, resume real life.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, positive or negative, or I feel like I’m performing a monologue in an empty theatre


End file.
